disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Jasmine (American Dragon: Jake Long)
Jasmine (voiced by Lacey Chabert) is a secondary character of the series American Dragon: Jake Long. History She is a young human teenage girl who, under certain lunar conditions, will transform into a soul-sucking monster called a Nix. She only appears in one episode, "Dragon Breath", was mentioned in "Dragon Summit" and was seen a flashback appearance in "The Ski Trip" (in all Season 1). She makes a cameo appearances in Season 2 episode "Magic Enemy #1". Physical Appearance Jasmine is a tall and skinny young girl with long black hair and a beauty mark under her left eye. She usually wears a long crimson red dress with black high-heeled shoes. In Season 2 she has darked hair and blue eyes blue or green dress and a orange hairband. Promotional artwork of Jasmine shows that she first was supposed to wear a purple sweater with a matching skirt and white knee-high boots. Personality Jasmine is very friendly, beautiful, and kind individual possibly is half-Asian and half-Italian was born either in 1990 or 1991. Even though she doesn't know Jake at all, she accepts upon being asked to accompany him to his school's dance without much hesitation. Jasmine keeps her Nix state a secret more out of shame than for nefarious purposes: she doesn't reveal it directly to Jake, but still warns him that she needs to be home before the moon reaches the center of the night sky (she will turn into a Nix at that time). She insists on this several times during the episode, and even attempts to leave the dance when the time of her transformation grows near. She also apologies abundantly to Jake after the dance's fiasco, which further insists on the fact that she is not inherently evil albeit her Nix side. When Brad Morton took Rose to the dance and ditched her. When upset or in a bad mood, Jasmine will growl and her eyes will glow red, her Nix side dominating her negative emotions. Nix Side Albeit her kindness, Jasmine turns out to be a soul-sucking monster called a Nix. It has a serpent tail for legs, scaly green skin, sharp claws, a pair of black wings, fangs, and glowing red eyes. Jasmine will transform into the beast only when the moon reaches the center of the night sky; she will turn back into a human once the moon sets. During Jake's party, although she did attempt to leave before this could happen, Jasmine turns into a Nix and sucks the souls of the entire student body. She then engages into a fight with Jake whom defeats her with his incredibly smelly Dragon breath. The souls are returned to their rightful bodies and Jasmine is taken care of by Lao Shi and Fu Dog until sunrise. Apperances *"Dragon Breath" (first appearances) *"Dragon Summit" (mentioned) *"The Ski Trip" (flashback) *"Magic Enemy #1" (cameo) Quotes *''(about her curfew limit)'' "Oh, you know, sometime around 10:23 and 15 seconds Eastern Standard Time. It's this whole lunar cycle thing." *''(the moon is reaches the center of the night sky)'' "Uh, Jake It's Getting Late and I'm feeling too well". *"So, um, I'm not sure how to put this, but... I'm sorry I tried to suck the souls of all of your friends at the dance." *"I had a really nice time, except for the whole, you know... Sorry. Again." Trivia *As revealed by herself, Jasmine does not actually live in New York but was in the area visiting family. *Jasmine describes Jake as a sweetheart. *If a picture is taken of Jasmine, her eyes will always be red. *When Lao Shi shows a photograph of Jasmine to Fu Dog, she wears the sweater and skirt from her promotional artwork. *Jasmine turns to a Nix appeared in "American Dragon: Jake Long, Attack of the Dark Dragon" *Jasmine has the same voice of Eliza Thornberry from Nickelodeon's The Wild Thornberry's *Jake dated her in "Dragon Breath" before Danika Honeycutt in "Siren Says" *Her Birthday is March 16th, 1990. Gallery Category:American Dragon: Jake Long characters Category:Females Category:Teenagers Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Anti-heroes Category:Neutral Characters Category:Living characters Category:Reformed characters Category:Italian characters Category:Disney Channel characters Category:Daughters Category:Heroines Category:Characters in video games Category:Humans that were turned into animals Category:Asian characters Category:Villains who aren't revealed to be bad at first